Christmas Eve
by Spirit-of-the-stars
Summary: Three days to go to Christmas. His heart beats loudly as he sees her, will he be able to, on Christmas Eve...will he be able to say thise 3 words?


**Christmas Eve**

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ron felt guilty about putting Harry and Hermione in detention, but frankly he needed to go in Hogsmead alone without them, and particularly Hermione to follow him around.

Though, he felt smart about dropping those dungbombs and making sure that Malfoy blame them. And you know Filch, he absolutely loves catching the famed Harry Potter in trouble so naturally he was ecstatic about giving them a detention on the same day as the Hogsmead trip.

Ron said good bye to them, and patted Harry on the back sympathetically, saying that he was so very sorry that they couldn't come and that he would buy them some sweets.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Blasted weather," he moaned, breathing into his numb hands, and trying to bring life back into them. Everywhere he walked Christmas songs blasted out of the shops. Ron's scowl deepened as a fake Santa Clause tried to get a picture with him, shaking his hips suggestively.

"Bugger off," He snarled, ripping his cloak out of the fat imposters grip.

The Santa showed Ron a rude hand gesture, then turned cheerily to Colin and Dennis Creevey who bounced back out of fright.

"_Where to go first?" _Ron thought as he passed decorated shop windows.

The answer came when he passed a small bookshop, it wasn't the one he usually went to, but it is _was_ the one he was looking for.

Ron pushed open the door, his presence announced by a soft jingle.

"Hello and Welcome to the "Paper Stain", how can I help you?" an attractive young lady with bright green hair asked him kindly.

"Wotcher Tonks," Ron said under his breathe, "Look, I'm here for…uhhh…._the thing_."

Tonks nodded and her disguised body disappeared behind a shelf and reappeared later with a book, "Here you go, I already paid for it. Consider it a gift from me to you."

Ron smiled wearily, "Thanks. Merry Christmas!" he said, starting to walk out of the shop, hearing Tonks call out behind him, "Good luck Ron!"

Ron turned around and nodded, leaving the shop for the blistering cold, zipping up his coat as he went to the next shop.

It wasn't far, thank Merlin. He whished Tonks would have thought of a bag, he couldn't stand carrying this book around in public. He tried stuffing it under his coat, but it only gave him a square tummy which looked even stranger.

The shop was called, "KED, short for "Kaila's event Decorations." He had once been there before, buying a horrible, humongous, fake Easter-Bunny that he sent to his parents as their Easter present.

This time he was there for different reasons. He walked down the isles, carefully picking out his items of desire. In period of 15 minutes he had collected Grass Scented Candles, Enough mistletoe to decorate the great hall with, gold and silver banners, 4 small Christmas trees and tree decorations.

He stuffed it all into two large bags, adding the book into the third. He was almost done, only the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was left the list.

His brothers shop was crowded full of students, unlike the shops he had been to before hand.

He wrestled his way, cursing and all, to the counter.

"Oi, Fred!" he hissed irritably, "I need to talk to you in the back, can I have a minute?"

Fred, who had just handed a bag over to a petite third year turned to his brother, "What have you done now?" he groaned, "I've got customers you know? I'm not doing charity."

"That's not what I asking, is it now? Just asking for a word."

Fred looked dubious, so Ron added in a pleading tone, "It's really important so please…….."

"Oh awright, follow me." Fred gave in, beckoning Ron to follow him into the next door.

Fred was leaning against a dusty desk and looked irritable, "Now, speak up! I haven't got all day you know."

Ron fidgeted awkwardly with his hands before looked up at Fred, a blush had crept up his face.

"I need fireworks. Special fire works. With a text….."

"Go on…" Fred said in a bored tone.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Everything was settled then; he had everything he needed, plus Christmas presents and sweets for Harry and Hermione.

Tomorrow he would visit Dobby in the Kitchens, hopefully Dobby would agree.

So now he sat wearily on his bed, flipping through the pages of the book he bought this morning, the hangings of his bed were closed and his wand shone weakly on the front cover, revealing the title; "500 Sentimental sayings by Wizards and Muggles"

"_Bloody hell, these soddin muggles are really sappy…"_ Ron thought with a smile as he came by a particular poem written by a 'Famous' muggle.

_Doubt thou the stars are fire,  
Doubt the sun doth move,  
Doubt truth to be a liar  
but never doubt thy love._

It was this, that he would say when the time was right. But it wasn't now, nor was it tomorrow.


End file.
